


Usumi e Asari

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [54]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, M/M, OOC, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La verità sulla pioggia di Giotto.





	Usumi e Asari

Usumi e Asari

 

“Sorella…” disse Usumi, intento a passare la pietra sulla lama della sua katana, affilandola.

Asari si raddrizzò il cappello nero che portava in capo e fece un sorriso mellifluo.

“Sensei, non dovresti chiamarmi così. Penseranno che come Giotto non sai distinguere i sessi…” scherzò.

Usumi schioccò rumorosamente la lingua sul palato.

“Sai che Gabriel è il mio migliore amico. Quando pensavi di dirmi che ti eri messa con G?” domandò secco.

< Quando mi chiama sensei, mi fa venire i brividi > pensò.

Asari fece apparire un drago d’acqua tra le dita e scrollò le spalle.

“Tu quando pensi di dire a Sebastiano che sei l’imperatore del Giappone a tempo perso, padrone della fiamma del mare e dell’oscurità, figlio del Dio degli dei e Re dormiente suo promesso sposo prima ancora di Giotto e non lo stalliere?

Oh, e che non sei per niente assessuato?” domandò.

“Ti ricordo che Giotto mi ha impedito di presentarmi al ballo. Se sapesse che ero io l’imperatore, non vorrebbe più vedermi.

Però… però Giotto è quello giusto per fare il re, ed oltre la mia amicizia, ha la mia fedeltà. Non voleva andassi a quel ballo, non potevo farlo” gemette Usumi.

Asari giocherellò con l’anello che portava al dito, una fede con raffigurato un piccolo sole.

“Avrà anche la tua fedeltà, ma non la mia. Posso anche essere nata la sua pioggia, ma sono il suo vero traditore. Come stregone lo spazzerò via e avrò il cuore di Sebastiano per me” ringhiò.

< Non sopporto che nonostante abbia Sebastiano come nuvola, utilizzi Alaude. Lo ha ripudiato come sposa e ora anche questo! > si disse.

“Sorellina, quell’anello ti porta ad avere un cuore nero che non ti appartiene. Finché lo utilizzerai, l’oscurità ti corroderà” disse Usumi.

“Almeno io non ho una marea di doll che prendono il mio aspetto e commettono atrocità in mio nome. Ogni errore mi appartiene” ribatté secco Asari.

< Come puoi difendere qualcuno che per il suo egoismo è arrivato a farmi vendere i miei flauti? Giotto si riempie la bocca di parole come amicizia e bontà, ma non vuole davvero aiutare il suo popolo.

Noi due, al contrario, potremmo. Sebastiano potrebbe essere una così splendida regina ed insieme potremmo difendere le creature magiche dagli Agarthiana e dai Borbone > pensò.


End file.
